Clara Nightwing/Abilities and Powers
Strength Clara Nightwing is physically powerful, to a superhuman level. Even from birth Clara was gifted with above normal muscle strength and has displayed this superior ability to do physical tasks every time she was belittled by anyone. Her strength is not only superhuman naurally but has been trained by years of training Chuusei Kentou, because of this her already impressive strength became something truly frightening. Being claimed as the strongest strength a girl ever manifested in the history of that school, and the strongest rookie of Chuusei Kentou when she started. But the true horror is not how strong her physical might is, but how much she can use it continuosly because of Jibuki. The addition of Jibuki to her skills (or the other way around) has made Clara something that sea kings instinctively fear. Clara can punch at the end of any battle just as deadly or perhaps even more deadly then at the start. All of her punches will no doubt contain her full force unless she decided to hold back, meaning under all death battle circumstances Clara Nightwing will deliver punches that will instantly kill a normal being. The fact that Clara knows Jibuki and Chuusei Kentou together with her strength means that every single punch she delivers is not only extremely lethal but is on the level of various Ogis and Ultimate techniques. Normal punches from Clara are just as deadly as any properly trained finishing technique from your average pirate. Her punches not only bend steel but crush through it like a steam roller, and Clara is capable of not only capable of destroying steel but is able to dent diamonds considerably. Speed The weakest aspect of Clara is her speed. Unlike her strength Clara is not superhuman when it comes to mobility, instead relies on Chuusei Kentou, and her leg muscles to do powerful and destructive bursts of speed. Her speed when it comes to attacking is also considerably lacking for a fighter of her fame and level, but it is enough on most occasions. When fighting opponents faster then her Clara tends to rely more on her surroundings and wit then actual speed as she tends to fall short on that department. This is and has been Clara's biggest weakness as a martial artist and fighter in general. However half the time it isn't much of a weakness because one hit for Clara tends to level the speed differences. Endurance Clara Nightwing is a monster disguised in a humans clothing, her ability to endure beatings and last for long battles is nothing short of God Level. Clara Nightwing is incapable of feeling the pain from any weak attack and will not notice minor cuts or even flinch from any kind of minor wounds. Guns and swords generally aren't a threat to Clara Nightwing because she can easily break them and render them useless, but also because the damage they do is considerably less then done to normal people. This is especially true regarding blunt attacks which largely have no effect on Clara. She is not only able to take direct blasts from canonballs but casually decides that she'd rather have the canonball hit her then dodge it. Sometimes she just stops it in it's tracks with her bare hands and proceeds to punch it back. When faced with a Pacifista Clara can take a few beams directly, but is weak to the heat and the burning of the beam itself but not the damage the explosion does. Haki Boshushoku The crown jewel of Clara's abilities, Clara awakened Boshushoku accidentally when faced with a great enemy once and has used it instinctively for a long time until learning of it's true power. Originally Clara used boshushoku as a mean to punch harder and stronger, an ability that proved certainly overpowered for the weaker foes, as her monstrous strength had become impossible to surpass for the average foot soldier. But it was only when Clara learnt of what haki really is and how to properly use it that Clara became strong enough that the world goverment would send her messenger bats to invite her to the Shichibukai despite not being a pirate. Not only is Clara able to coat herself in the strong black armament haki but is able to do so in the manner of Transcendency. With the addition of Transcendency to her strength and fighting style Clara's epithet finally meant something. It was not merely an exaggeration '''Clara really had fists that could be considered '''Tactical Nuclear. Transcendency really opened an entire new level of techniques to Clara, with Keisou she was both faster and able to land powerful hits. With normal boshushoku Juuki she was now able to defend sword strikes without getting cut. And with transcendency's destructive power the rest of Chuusei Kentou became not only a martial art, but a force of nature. Transcendent Clara is able to punch through pacifistas, bring down massive buildings, punch faster and do more damage then any machine gun, shatter diamonds and dent kairoseki. With enough time and dedication Clara Nightwing can and will destroy any barrier in her way, should she be pissed the time will be shorter and the absolute destruction of whatever tries to stop her is assured, because unless something is indestructible Clara can and will punch it to tiny pieces. Kenbunshoku Clara's weakest haki. Used very spraingly and only on battles to predict mostly large and powerful moves rather then small attacks which can be predict solely on her experience with boxing and fighting. Clara also uses kenbunshoku to see how damaged her body is and to better percieve how much weight she puts into her Chuusei Kentou techniques to allow her more efficient and skill full attacks. Haoshoku Clara seems to have manifested Haoshoku at some points in her life, if this is true however is not sure. Chuusei Kentou Clara is the highest ranking user of Chuusei Kentou in the world, and gained this ranking in extremely short time compared to how the rest did. As a testament to her skill she started learning Chuusei Kentou at the age of 10 and had become fit for world championships at the age of 16. Not only is Clara Nightray good at Chuusei Kentou she is absolutely accustomed to all of it's principles and techniques, and thus suffers from no drawbacks the style has. She can and will defeat martial artists of more ancient arts despite Chuusei Kentou not having as long a history. If we compare her mastery of Chuusei Kentou to any other Martial art we can observe that it is roughly the same mastery Jinbei has over Fishman Karate and the same skill level and power of Mihawk's swordsmaship. Her invitation to the shichibukai is largely because of this, masters of this level are dangerous regardless of their alignment. Techniques Clara is able to utilize all techniques in the page itself as well as techniques of her own: Keisou *'Chuusei Kentou, Keisou: Orbital Kick-' A technique developed by Clara, it's workings is incredibly simple, Clara will drop the entirety of her weight becoming lighter and perform a 720 spinning kick with a loosely bent leg, should the enemy dodge it's okay, should the enemy get it it will suffer minimal damage, this technique is performed to not only disorient the enemy with the initial kick but build up momentum for Statue Punches, and other techniques. Juuki *'Chuusei Kentou, Juuki: Quantum Leap Punch-' A follow up to the Keisou technique Orbital Kick, after connecting the kick Clara will inhale air and perform Juuki becoming heavier and landing abruptly and suddenly, the ground will proceed to shake and throw the enemy off balance, leaving him wide open for a powerful punch to the gut. Can also be performed without the use of Orbital kick merely requiring being air borne. *'Chuusei Kentou Juuki: Microgravity-' An intimidation technique, and unorthodox technique. Clara will perform Juuki perfectly as best as she can and increase a considerably ammount of weight, then she will throw her hands upwards and bring them down into the ground with titanic might, the ensuing force will pull everything towards the ground and towards her in unison. It's useful for intimidation but also to quickly weaken strong and weak enemies by pulling them closer and into the ground where their defenses are weaker. Seibi TBA Combos TBA Misc Skills Clara's skilled at knitting and cooking surprisingly.